


The Stupidest Son of a Bitch I've Ever Met

by ABookishSortOfLover (qwerty28274)



Series: 390 (or so) Prompt Fills [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But like everyone's forgiven him, Don't judge me I just want the team together and happy, Fluff, Hand Wavy Angst Resolution, M/M, No Vision because I love JARVIS, Steve thinks he did a Bad Thing TM, Which he kinda did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwerty28274/pseuds/ABookishSortOfLover
Summary: Bucky convinces Steve to come to team game night. Steve is dumb.





	The Stupidest Son of a Bitch I've Ever Met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwritesinsandtragedies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritesinsandtragedies/gifts).



17\. "Come on, let's throw the dice, see what happens."

“Stevie.”

“Hmm?” Steve looked up from his sketchpad to see Bucky leaning against his doorpost.

“S’game night.”

“So-?”

Bucky let out a muffled groan and his head thudded against the door. “Come on, punk. Your team wants to see you.”

Steve snorted. “Sure, Bucky. I’m sure that Stark is just itching to spend time with me.”

The brunet rolled his eyes. “What is wrong with you? Based on what I’ve heard from the team you used to be quite the mother hen. Now you won’t even spend time with them while you’re getting food.”

Steve sighed. “I can’t explain it to you, Buck. It’s just… different.”

“Try.” Bucky challenged him, blue eyes sparking. “Try to explain it to me, because I promise I’m not stupid.”

“I never said-”

“Then tell me.”

Steve closed his eyes and took a long-suffering breath. “I burned all those bridges to go with you, Buck. So that I didn’t lose you again. You saw me attack Tony, I got the rest of them thrown in the Raft, and all because they stood with us! I’m sorry if I’m not quite sure they’ve forgiven me yet.”

“Steven Grant Rogers, you are the stupidest son of a bitch I have ever met.”

“Hey!”

“It’s true. Don’t give me that wounded puppy dog look. Steve, Wanda has been pouting ever since we’ve moved into the tower because she hasn’t seen you once. Clint and Scott keep asking where you’re at during game and movie nights. Sam hasn’t said a thing because he knows what a pain in the ass you are when you think you’ve done something wrong, but for God’s sake, Steve. Even Stark told me to drag your musceled ass to the communal floor if you wouldn’t come willingly.”

Steve blinked. “Really?”

“Yes, Steve. Come on, let’s throw the dice, see what happens.”

“That sounds like a euphemism for something that I’d rather not-”

“Steve.”

“Captain Rogers, if I may, Sergeant Barnes is correct. The rest of the team is eagerly awaiting your presence for tonight’s activities. It seems to me that they would appreciate you joining them.”

“See? Even the damn computer knows you need to pull your head out of your ass. Thank you, JARVIS.”

“Anytime, Sergeant Barnes.”

“Please, Steve?”

Steve sighed heavily. “Alright, alright. But the first sign of things going sideways, I’m coming back down here.”

Bucky rolled his eyes. “It’s game night, Steve, not a mission.”

“Uh huh.” Steve stood up and crossed the room in a few quick strides, pulling Bucky into a quick kiss. “Thanks for not givin’ up on me, Buck.”

The brunet smirked and shrugged. “You never gave up on me, didja?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! If you liked it, please fuel my zombie writer brain with kudos and comments!
> 
> If you wanna talk about fandom things (or anything, really) come give me a nudge on my Tumblr! It's quietgirlatthebackoftheroom


End file.
